


Four Seekers - Four Seasons

by parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea/pseuds/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea
Summary: Winter ⋅ DracoSpring ⋅ CedricSummer ⋅ HarryAutumn ⋅ Cho





	Four Seekers - Four Seasons

❖ Draco is the winter ❖

cold  
white  
withdrawn  
sheltered  
pristine and harsh

people assume it lifeless,  
but it’s merely dormant,  
waiting for warmth  
to break the spell  
and give it  
the space  
to blossom.

beauty appreciated  
from a distance  
barriers erected  
to protect against its sting

placid surface concealing  
the flow of life underneath

“Where do the ducks go?”  
questions  
disguised  
too scared to express  
the real fear  
of not belonging  
of feeling lost

❖ Cedric is the spring ❖

warmth in his smile  
his kindness gently coaxing  
others out of their shells  
allowing love to guide them.  
his presence a breath of fresh air  
reminding people that good  
can still be found  
that hope  
is not a fruitless endeavour.

❖ Harry is the summer ❖

languid  
yet restless  


energy simmering

  
dry leaves  
always  
in danger  
of being set ablaze.

sleepless nights  
some exciting  
some filled with  
terror

some merely uneasy

All  
blown  
with the wonder  
of being.

at turns  
an uncomfortable awareness  
and a gratitude-soaked  
murmur in the dark.

Reputation proceeding,  
expectations surpassing  
realities

the summer is never  
as perfect  
as hoped  
it would be.  
People seem to forget  
how quickly  
brightness burns.

❖ Cho is the autumn ❖

cool  
crisp  
raw

  
leaves  
suddenly noticed  
and appreciated  
as they change  
and fly  
on a breeze.

beauty revealed  
displaying it’s full vibrancy  
a kaleidoscope of shapes

  
the sky and ground reflecting  
gentle reminders  
of your own  
mortality.

**Author's Note:**

> "Where do the ducks go?" is a reference to the character Holden Caulfield asking where the ducks go in the winter in The Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger.


End file.
